The Song Says it All
by sparklylulz
Summary: A little fun with my iPod and Puck and Rachel. Part 1/4 of my iPod shuffles dedicated to Puckleberry.


**A/N: **So this is a little thing I did to keep writer's block away. Drop me a line.

**Disclaimer: **I don't believe in disclaimers.

* * *

**Zombies Ate My Neighbors- Single File**

'_I swear I hear 'em just outside, there's no way this is real. So count me in._'

Rachel hated horror movies, and Puck knew that. He had popped in the one he was sure that would have her clinging to him, and as soon as the first dead corpse was shown on the screen Rachel had her face implanted in his shoulder. He loved the way she always ran to him when she was scared. She was crazy, sure, but she was amazing more often. Rachel squirmed next to him, smiling into his shoulder. She'd never tell him, but she might have a reason to like horror movies after all.

* * *

**Subject to Setback- Danger is my Middle Name**

'_Do you wanna dance with sweet disaster? Slow it down, so hearts beat faster."_

Puck knew exactly what most people thought he was. Some asshole that used women for what he wanted and left them the next morning. Maybe that had been true at some point, but not any more. He had known for a while this would happen. It was those damn short skirts, her tan legs practically screamed at him. Puck knew he was a mess, and that any girl would have to be crazy to start dating him. Luckily he knew one girl that was crazy enough, now all he had to do was figure out how exactly to get Rachel Berry to see how perfect they could be.

* * *

**Jasey Rae- All Time Low**

'_Don't make this easy, I want you to mean it. Jasey, say you mean it._'

"I can't love you, Rachel." He said softly, as her hair whipped around her head. He couldn't love anyone; he was Noah Puckerman, resident Badass. She deserved so much more.

"I don't believe that for a second." She wasn't going to make this easy on him at all. He glanced down at her small frame, and stroked her face.

"You shouldn't waste your time on me." He stated simply. She looked up at him, defiant.

"Well, I'm going to anyway." She whispered to him, through the wind's howls. He knew in that second that she wasn't going to let go, no matter what.

* * *

**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne**

'_You were everything, everything that I wanted._'

Rachel Berry was through with fairytales, and fantasy Prince Charmings. All men did was disappoint you, and break your already pathetic heart. He was everything to her, and she loved him. But, he didn't care, and he left her, no explanation. Just like everyone had always expected. He'd tricked her; it had all just been a game to him. Everything was just a game to him. She was just another prize up for claiming. She blamed his friends, his popularity, but most importantly she blamed herself for ever being stupid enough to fall in love with a boy like Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy**

'_You took my hand and danced with me; images. And when you left, you kissed my lips, you told me you would never, never forget these images_.'

She felt sick, almost like she'd been punched in the gut. She always wondered what true heartbreak would feel like, and now she finally knew. It was at nationals, that was when he'd promised her 'forever.' You can't ever promise anyone forever, because you can't control fate. He most definitely couldn't, especially that night he'd snuck out her window. She hadn't known then that would be the last time she would ever see him. Now she would never forget him, and she would miss him everyday. He was gone in an instant, and she was left here with a promise of forever, all alone.

* * *

**The (Shipped) Gold Standard- Fall Out Boy**

'_I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid someone else will hear me._'

He knew how he felt, more so than he wished. He'd give anything to go right up to her in the hallway and say, "I love you," but he couldn't. He was afraid of what other people would think, and how stupid was that? He knew she was all that should matter to him at all. It was always about image, except for the beautiful girl standing at her locker. He looked up her, all alone, as always. He was done with excuses, and lame ass reasons. He walked up to her, smirking, and she questioned him with her eyes. "Rachel Berry, I love you."

* * *

**Mash-Up- Gym Class Heroes/Fall Out Boy**

'_Where is your boy tonight, maybe he won't find out._'

Rachel was sure Puck had slept with the entire of the two upper classes, and that was really disgusting. Statistics clearly outlined that one in five people have a severe STD and don't know. There had been Ashley, Lisa, Monica, Santana, Erica, Carrie, and Quinn of course; and those were just the cheerleaders. Rachel hated how jealous she felt when she pictured Puck taking a girl into his room, turning out the lights. She hated the fact that she wished she was special enough to be one of them.

* * *

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl- JET**

'_Long brown hair, she's so sweet with her guilt-black stare._'

"Look, Be- Rachel. I like you, okay. I'm not good with this romantic shit, but I care about you." Puck growled as Rachel sat in his passenger.

"You've said that before, Noah." She said softly, staring carefully out the window. He hated the tone in her voice, that mistrusting voice his mother had used so often. He hated that he had ever hurt her, he was such an idiot.

"And I meant it then too." He said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. She looked up at him, searching for any sign of falsehood.

"I like you too." She stated when she found none.

* * *

**Yesterday- Paul McCartney**

'_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it seems they're here to stay._'

It seemed so crazy that just twenty-four hours ago he'd had the girl of his dreams in his arms. She was laughing, but there was something different about her laugh, it wasn't as light as usual. She hadn't given him any explanation, but he knew it was something he had done. He was constantly messing things up for her, he just complicated everything. He wished he could go back and change that laugh; maybe that would have fixed everything. Twenty four hours was all it took for him to realize that she was gone, and she had no interest in coming back to him.

* * *

**Time- Cute is What We Aim For**

'_It breaks my heart to see you cryin' baby, it's the only way I'll stay alive. Green eyes, blue skies, natural disasters when she cries._'

Puck really hated it when anyone cried, especially when Rachel Berry cried. Usually he hated it because it was annoying, and the person didn't really have any reason to cry. With Berry, it was because he knew how much her life suck; hell he'd made his mission to make it suck. It was worse than being punched in the stomach. He could hear her sobbing the choir room after being doused in another ice bath.

"Why does he hate me?" She whispered to no one. He tightened his grip on the wall.

_He doesn't hate you, no where close._


End file.
